


Brother of Mine

by Susanthebeta



Series: Sins of the Father [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanthebeta/pseuds/Susanthebeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dean, tell me the truth.  Do you really not like having sex with me?”  Sam bit his lip at his brother’s laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother of Mine

It got a lot better when Sam discovered the numbing gel in a sex shop in Las Vegas. Dean stopped complaining about Sam’s “pushing” when they had sex, but Sam hated the bearer of the condom keeping him from feeling Dean’s warm, slick insides.

He still hadn’t been able to get Dean to come, though, and Dean refused to talk about sex outside of the bed. Talking in bed was pointless for obvious reasons.

At least Dean’s stopped asking for the twin beds when they checked into motels these days. Unfortunately all the kings at the Blue Rose motel were already checked out this week. 

They were still waiting for a phone call and tip from Bobby about the zombie in this small town outside Fremont, and Dean was slouched in his bed reading a hot rod magazine. A train howled a few miles away. It was getting dark outside.

“Dean?”

Dean sighed, “I’m the only other person in the room. You don’t need to say my name to get my attention. Just start talking.”

Obviously Dean was already in a touchy mood. Maybe it had something to do with the angels and their plan for Dean, or maybe it was Dean’s ever growing disgruntled attitude with Sam. 

Sam pursed his lips and smoothed his long hair away from his face. “Um, I was wondering if . . .”

Dean slapped his magazine down on the bed. “Tell me, Sammy, is it my charming good looks that entices you, or are you just horny all the time? Don’t answer that.”

Sam looked down at the floor and scanned the room. “It’s been forever, alright? Besides, we’re not doing anything right now but twiddling our thumbs. If it’s alright with you, Your Majesty of Bitchiness,” his voice softened, “I’d like to be with you.” He looked up at Dean again.

His brother sighed loudly and pulled up his shirt. “Whatever,” Dean said as he pulled his shirt over his face and then tossed it to the floor.

Sam knew that Dean would never refuse him, never had, not once, even if the consequences of their sexual union outweighed the pleasure. He got to his feet at once and pulled at Dean’s belt.

Dean pushed the larger hands away. “I got it, I got it. Go get that numbing stuff and a condom.” He pushed off his boxers and pants and made himself comfortable on Sam’s bed with a small pillow under his neck.

Meanwhile, Sam searched the duffle bag at the foot of the bed for the tools that Dean now insisted upon using every time they had sex. Sam had mixed feelings about the condoms. He missed feeling the slick heat of his brother’s hole, but he also relished the excuse for not coming as quickly as Dean would have liked. The numbing gel was probably the best sex aid he’d bought. With it, Dean didn’t thrash or tell Sam to stop as often. 

He fingered the cock rings and box of _Trojan Her Pleasure: Twister_ and knew that Dean would freak if he ever asked his brother if he could use them. So he found the box of latex condoms and the numbing gel. 

He looked down at his brother who lay supine with his legs slightly separated for his Sammy.

Dean was so beautiful, white limbed and strong, and Sam’s cock twitched in his pants. He pushed down his pants and underwear before his dick could leave a wet spot; his shorts were only a day old, still relatively clean, and he wanted to keep them that way.

But Dean’s dick was, as always, completely disinterested in the sex they were about to have.

Sam ached to touch Dean’s flaccid dick and make the thing hard and leaking.

“Okay, um, can I --”

“No. Straight up missionary style sex like always. No unnecessary touching or licking, kissing, or anything like that. I’m not in the mood to fight with you right now.” Dean folded his hands behind his head on the pillow.

_Yeah, right._ Sam sighed under his breath, “That’s not what I was going to ask.” He spread his brothers legs a little further apart and poured the gel onto his fingers. “Lift your -- yeah.”

Dean lifted his hips slightly, giving Sam better access to his ass. There, beneath Dean’s large, unrelieved testicles and dark pubic hair, was the little rosebud of his hole.

Sam gently tickled at it with his middle finger, and remembering his brother’s warning about unnecessary touching, pushed inside. He fought the instinct to hook his finger up to stimulate the prostate gland, and instead pushed his index finger in and scissored his digits to help stretch the muscles. When his fingers were sufficiently numb, he knew Dean’s hole was numb and ready.

He watched Dean lick his lips and so wanted to kiss those lips, to taste Dean. “Dean?” Sam refrained from smoothing his hand up his brother’s thigh and simply hooked the thicker knee around his waist.

Dean’s eyes were closed, and he looked lost in his own thoughts.  He did not respond.

“Dean?”

Dean punched the bed, and his face lit up.  “What?!  I’m right here.  Who else --”

“Shut up.  I want to ask you something.” Sam tugged at his dick, and it twitched in his hand.

“So ask it, fucktard.”

“What if I asked you to fuck me? I could take you, easily. I’m twice as big as you and --”

“What?  No!”  Dean pointed a finger in the air.  “You remember the last -- look you got hurt and threw up, and I’m not going to have that happen to you again.” Dean objected, “And you are _not_ twice as big as me.”

“I was just a kid then. I’ve played with my ass. I know how to make it feel good from the inside. It’s not going to be like it was with dad.”

Dean pressed his hands into his face. “Oh my god,” he said through his palms. “You are really not making this fucked up shit that we do any easier for me, are you? Uh!” Dean moved a hand to push back against the headboard as he was unexpectedly jolted.

Sam pushed all the way inside of Dean in one thrust.  He enjoyed watching Dean’s face make that grimaced wince that Sam could almost pretend was made out of pleasure.  He enjoyed the fact that Dean was speechless even more.  “If this is so fucked up, ah, why do we do it?  Ah!”  Sam adjusted both of Dean’s legs to get the deeper angle.

Dean was numbed to the sensation of Sam’s thrusts but continued to grimace.  He used the hand against the headboard to brace himself from sliding up the bed with each thrust.

“I mean, it’s got to feel good, right?  I want to make you feel good.  I want you to do that for me.  God!”  Sam began to sweat.

Dean was still and cool below Sam. “Oh, yeah because this feels good,” he said sarcastically. “I’ll tell you exactly what it feels like.  It’s like a gigantic turd has gotten angry with you and keeps trying to fight its way back inside while you keep trying to push it out.”

Sam stopped thrusting and rested his head against his brother’s collarbone. He took several deep breaths. He loved the smell of his Dean’s skin. He lifted his head and looked down at Dean.

Dean looked to the ceiling and closed his eyes at his brother’s glare.

“Dean, tell me the truth. Do you really not like having sex with me?” Sam bit his lip at his brother’s laugh.

“What gave it away?” Dean shook his head. “It serves its purpose, Sam. You’re not as stressed after sex and you’re a better fighter. If I have to spend three hours a week being uncomfortable, so that we can focus on our job and fight to see another day, I’m more than willing to put up with you.”

Sam’s brow furrowed. “What? That’s bull shit. You love this. You always came so fucking hard for Dad. He’d barely be inside you, and you’d come. Fuck, you’d come on command for him!”

Dean’s face turned bright red and his nostril’s flared. His voice was deep and gravely as he warned, “You are about three seconds from getting punched. I can’t do this now, get off of me!”

Sam hiked Dean’s legs up higher on his waist. He said through clenched teeth, “No, no. For once I’m going to fucking make you come!”

Dean pushed at Sam’s shoulders, and Sam caught his arms. He used one hand to keep both of Dean’s wrist pinned on the bed, and he used the other hand to touch the flaccid dick between Dean’s legs. He thrust hard, but he couldn’t get the right angle with Dean moving his hips down. The dick in his hand twitched.

The expression on Dean’s face turned from anger to raw terror. “Stop! Sammy, stop, please!”

Sam let Dean’s wrists free but smoothed his thumb over one palm. He nodded into Dean’s collarbone. “Just. . . ” He breathed through his fury. He couldn’t think of the right words. “Just tell me what you want? I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so confused. What do you want?”

Despite his anger, Dean nodded calmly as well. Sam could feel Dean’s Adam’s apple bob nervously against his forehead. Dean pushed gently at Sam’s shoulders, and Sam obediently rolled to the side with his dick sliding out of his brother’s hole. Dean whipped at tear’s on his face that Sam hadn’t seen at first. “I’ll show you exactly what I want.” Dean licked his lips and sat up. He stood and reached for his shirt and boxers laying on the floor. He sniffed at the wetness in his nose and dressed. He pulled back the blankets on the other twin bed and laid down. “This is what I want.” He rolled to face away from Sam and cried quietly. Dean always cries after sex with Sam.

Now Sam finally knows why.


End file.
